


The Next Step

by chezamanda



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Caretaking, Case Fic, F/M, First Kiss, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5394185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chezamanda/pseuds/chezamanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder ditches Scully yet again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Next Step

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eiluned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiluned/gifts).



> Written for eiluned.  
> [Prompt #6](http://chezamanda.tumblr.com/post/134844430656/lustanddai-sweet-affectionate-moments-meme)

She was going to kill him. Really. As soon as she found him, she was going to kill him for disappearing on her for what felt like the millionth time in their six-year partnership. They had been running after their multiple murder suspect, who Mulder was certain was some kind of shapeshifting creature, and then he just disappeared. She searched up and down, every possible place that Mulder and their suspect could have gone, but there was no sign of them anywhere. After an hour and a half, she returned to their hotel room and showered, too worried and angry to do anything else.

In the middle of her post-shower pacing and attempts to reach Mulder on his cell phone, she heard a knock on her door. Panic gripped her stomach, and she expected to find local police on the other side who were there to tell her they had found Mulder’s body. Pulling herself together, she checked the peephole and then swung the door open in shock.

“Mulder?!”

He was a bit scuffed, but otherwise appeared to be in one piece. Pulling him inside, she then sat Mulder on the bed and double checked for any serious injuries. This was becoming a little too routine in their professional relationship for her liking. 

“What were you thinking leaving me like that?” she asked, holding his face as she examined him. “You could be dead.”

“I’m sorry,” he said with a shrug. “I don’t really know what happened. I think he shifted and lost me in a crowd across town.”

She sighed, not feeling like arguing about the implausibility of a man being able to change his face. This would undoubtedly bring up Eddie Van Blundht, and she didn’t particularly want to revisit that chapter in their professional history either. Mulder reached up and touched her hand, looking at her warmly.

“I’m okay.”

“I could slap you right now,” she said, smiling despite her anger.

Instead, Scully leaned down and kissed him. It wasn’t how she imagined their first kiss - it was far more chaste, for one thing, but it still felt good. Relief flooded through her system; relief that he was alive and not seriously injured and that finally, she had made a move. She wanted this for a lot longer than that interrupted moment outside his apartment, but she couldn’t remember exactly when it changed from a deep friendship to something more. It developed naturally, like this was the next logical step. 

He blinked, clearly surprised by her last-minute decision. “If that’s what you think a slap is, I’m not going to correct you.”

“Shut up, Mulder,” she said, and kissed him again.


End file.
